


pool day

by ohmyuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Pool Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, bottomjisung, jaesung, jisung isn’t a baby, mentions of other members - Freeform, najaemin, nct - Freeform, parkjisung, topjaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyuwu/pseuds/ohmyuwu
Summary: in which jaemin gets horny and decides to fuck jisung in the nct pool.





	pool day

**Author's Note:**

> yeet if you don’t wanna read and maybe just came to leave hate, don’t honey bcus i’ll come for you>:3 oh be aware this is extremely cringe eye—

jisung hummed as he watched the rest of his members swam around in the pool, he giggled when renjun screamed as chenle and dejun pushed him into the deep side. jeno instantly ran from the shade and jumped in to save his boyfriend.  
the maknae watched the whole thing and squealed as he was pulled onto someone’s lap, he looked behind him and saw his own lover. “h-hi nana!”  
jaemin had a small smirk on his face causing the youngest member of the group to tilt his head. “n-nana? what’s wrong—a-ah!”  
jisung got flustered as he felt his lovers abs and his biceps, he looked down at his own body and pouted as he barely saw any muscle. 

“baby~hyungie is a bit horny” jaemin pouted as he continued to rub his lovers hips under the water. jisung turned red and turned to his hyung, “b-but nana a-all the hyungs are here..inside and outside”  
jaemin pouted and nuzzled his head into jisungs shoulder.  
before jisung could say one more thing, they heard taeyong and doyoung both scream together. “yah! kiddos! all the hyungs except yuta, the 2000 liners and jisung understand are staying ok! we’ll be back we just have to go and pick up mark and donghyuck from the airport!

yuta gave a thumbs up as the rest of the boys left. he glanced at the other 2000 liners and said, “let’s leave the jaesung duo, come on”  
they all snickered and nodded. they got out the pool and jisung tilted his head once again.  
“um, hyungs where are you going?” he asked as jaemin pulled him closer. jeno replied with, “were gonna go get more food, you two better not have too much fun” he smirked and pulled renjun off with him.  
jisung blushed and jaemin smirked as he heard the back door shut, he leaned down and whispered to the younger boy.

“what a coincidence baby boy-“

“AND WELL LOCK THE FRONT DOOR SO DONT WORRY” they jumped as they heard yangyang scream before slamming the back door once again. 

jisung looked up at jaemin and saw his hyung smirking down at him, “n-nana?” the older boy chuckled darkly and stood up, jisungs mouth watered as he stared at his boyfriends toned body.  
“like what you see kitten?”  
jisung nodded and whined when he saw jaemins vline just showing off, the sun making the water glisten against his skin.  
“nana i can’t take it anymore” he huffed and stood up from the water and clung to his lover.

“what do you want baby kitty?” jaemin asked as he pulled jisung out the water and sat him next to edge of pool, jisung whined and had his arms wrapped around his shoulders. “i-i..”  
“c’mon baby nobody’s here except nana now, let your lil evil chick out baby~”  
jisung moaned into jaemins ear and finally gave in.

“i want nana to fuck me” 

jaemin smirked and licked his lips, looking up and down hungrily at his younger lover. jisung whined under his hyungs eyes and pawed submissively at jaemins toned chest.  
“nana please”  
“beg for it kitty”  
jisung whimpered and laid his head on jaemins chest, pawing at his bicep. “p-please nana i want you to fuck me hard a-and nicely hyung please? j-jisungie was a good boy all week a-and i have been waiting for daddy t-the whole time. please daddy fuck j-jisungie—ahh!”  
jaemin pulled jisung back into the water and held the smaller boys head close as he began to kiss him. jisung wrapped his arms around jaemin once again and kissed back roughly, the two fought for dominance and jaemin won in the end. jisungs small moans were heard as well as the soft splashes of water as they moved against each other. 

“d-daddy fuck me please” jisung moaned as he grinded against his hyung, jaemin smirked and lifted his baby’s chin up. “does kitten want daddy to fuck him inside the pool where all our members go to hm? you wanna feel full with daddy’s cock and the water?”  
jisung moaned at the slight dirty talk and nodded, “y-yes daddy”

jaemin kissed the smaller boys neck and whispered, “jump baby and wrap your legs around me” jisung did as so obediently, and gasped as he also felt jaemin pulled his swim shorts down, and looked up at him. “d-daddy w-wait i’m n-not stretched—aah”

the older male cut him off by nibbling at his neck and he said huskily, “oh baby, dont act like you haven’t got fucked by daddy before without prep. the first time we did it you felt daddy’s cock even when i wasn’t near you, weird really too darling”

jisung blushed and gasped as he felt something circle around his hole, he instantly wrapped his legs tighter around jaemins waist and moaned in anticipation.  
“d-daddy please n-no teasing the hyungs c-could come anytime—O-OH FUCK!” jisung screamed as he was suddenly filled with jaemins cock. his whimpers were loud as he held back his tears, jaemin frowned and cupped his cheek with one hand, holding him close. 

“baby i know your color is re-“  
“g-green daddy i’m f-fine..but y-you should really w-warn me next time w-we still have to p-perform..”  
jaemin hummed and waited a while as both the lovers held onto each other. “n-nana move please” 

jaemin nodded and started to thrust roughly up into his lover, the maknae moaned as he felt full with both his hyungs cock and the water. “a-ah daddy faster-AH!” jisung screamed and gasped as he felt his prostate get abused from jaemins rough and deep thrusts. 

jaemin groaned softly as he gripped his lovers waist and continued to pound into him. he looked around as he watched the water move quickly along with his thrusting and saw jisung holding his moans back. “fuck baby boy don’t hold back i dont care about the neighbors.”  
jisung whimpered and gasped as he tried to speak but he just couldn’t. his hyungs deep thrusting had him in a trance and he couldn’t make out any words. “i-i d-do daddy”

jaemin ignored and continued to thrust even deeper, if it were possible. jisung gasped and he threw his head back. the older boy reached down to grip his baby’s cock but his eyes widened as he felt a bump inside his baby’s belly. he pressed against it and felt it appear and disappear along his thrusting.  
jisung moaned loudly as he felt jaemin push against the bump and felt like combusting. “a-ah nana—hnnGh close—aahh” his eyes rolled back into his head as he slowly felt himself losing it. 

“don’t come yet baby boy. daddy will tell you when” jaemin said in-between harsh thrusts and jisung whimpered. the older boy smirked as he was fucking his lover into sub space and stopped his thrusting, and began to grind deeper inside him. jisung choked out as he fell limp and against jaemin in shock. 

“aigoo~ my baby is in sub space hm?” jaemin asked as he held jisung close his cock buried deep within him. jisung moaned and his body trembled from pleasure and the coldness of being in the pool for so long. jaemin chuckled and began to leave a bunch of hickeys on his baby, dark enough for nothing to cover honestly no matter how many layers.

jaemin gripped his lovers cock to hold him back from coming and began to pound into him. jisung drooled slightly as he let out small moans and whimpers at this point. jaemin moaned deeply and said “baby are you still close?” 

jisung moaned and gripped his hyungs shoulder tightly, signaling a yes. jaemin thrusted faster as he was getting close to coming as well. he groaned as he continued pounding and whispered into the smaller boys ear and let go of his cock.

“cum baby”

jisung moaned softly as he came all into the water and jaemins hand, he moaned as he felt jaemin cum inside him, as he pulled out and then water instantly swished around inside him. 

“a-ah nana..tired..” he whispered weakly and snuggled close to jaemin. 

“ok baby, lets—“

“HAHAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU THEY WERE GOING TO FUCK IN THE POOL!”

“UGH FUCK IM NOT SWIMMING IN THAT ANYMORE WE ALL KNOW JAEMIN CUMS HELLA AND OUR POOR JISUNGIE”

“OH SHUT UP YOU TWO”

“OH FUCK THEY SEE US”

jisung blushed and hid his face in jaemins neck making the older chuckle, “do precious baby..go ahead and sleep nana will clean you and bring you inside.” 

jisung nodded and closed his eyes as he felt jaemin take him out of pool, as soon as he hit the cold air he was knocked out from tiredness.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ssksk if you enjoyed i’m continuing these:) leave requests?


End file.
